Two Worlds Collide
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: You had your dreams, I had mine. You had your fears, I was fine. Mitchie/Tess friendship fic to Two Worlds Collide by Demi Lovato. Some Smitchie and Jatess, mentioned Nitchie. Warning, character Death., but not Mitchie or Tess.


A/N: I love this song. Demi rules. It's kinda sad. I'll be posting a sister fic to this without song about Mitchie and Shane's tragic relationship and his uh funeral.

* * *

**She was in a rut-She was given the world  
So much that she couldn't see  
And she needed someone to show her,  
Who she could be.  
And she tried to survive  
Wearing her heart on her sleeve  
And I needed you to believe**

Mitchie grinned at Tess, giving her a thumbs up as she ran onto stage. She grinned "I'd like to dedicate this song to my best friend Tess!" she shouted into the mic.

As she sang the song, she thought about Tess. Ever since Camp Rock, Mitchie and Tess had been best friends. It was funny, cause Tess was one world and Mitchie was another. Tess had the world and Mitchie had gotten the one thing Tess wanted- Shane Grey. But Tess had been the lucky one because Mitchie was now the only one who could take care of Shane, who had been shot by a member of a rival band, Four Square.

Tess had imediately rushed to Mitchie and Shane's side, and was still here for Mitchie, even after 10 years.

Little did Mitchie know, Tess had become who she was now because Mitchie had shown kindness to her- despite how awful Tess had treated her. Mitchie had been right, Tess was better when you got to know her.

**You had your dreams, I have mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
Show me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.  
**

_FLASHBACK_

"Mitchie, I can't do this" Tess said "I can't, I'm to scared"

Mitchie smiled "Tess, pretend you're at Camp Rock"

"I'm not. I'm infront of a bunch of teenage girls that hate me, I can't"

Mitchie grinned "Tess, I'll go out with you. It's only fair, you went out with me on my first concert"

Tess grinned "You will?"

"Of course. Let's go" Mitchie walked out "I'd like to introduce my best friend, Tess Tyler"

To Tess' surprise, everyone cheered. She walked out "_Wake up. When will things be good enough for you to see. All that we can be"_

Tess didn't hear the crowd, she heard Mitchie shouting louder then anyone. When she asked later, Jason would tell her that Mitchie had barely made any noise so she didn't hurt her voice, but to Tess, Mitchie was the loudest person there.

**She was in her room, watching from far away.  
She was given a role, never knew just when to play.  
And she tried to survive  
Living her life on her own  
Always afraid of the phone-Always afraid of the thrown  
You're going to need the strenth to find home**

Tess paced infront of the phone, biting her lip. She was terrified the next call would be that Shane hadn't made it. He'd been stupid, and just two days after getting completely well, had ran right infront of a car. She hadn't seen her friends in so long, she was working her album and they were on tour.

She sighed "I've got to go down there"

Because she knew, someone had to comfort Mitchie. Ella and Nate would be spazzing out, Jason would just say something stupid and Caitlyn was probably too ticked to do anything. Mitchie needed her. She was at a point in her life where she couldn't survive without Tess. Tess knew it.

**-You had your dreams, I have mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
Show me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.**

Tess hugged Mitchie "Mitch, Shane is strong."

Mitchie sobbed "I'm so scared"

Tess nodded "I know. We all are."

They sat in silence, Mitchie sniffling "Thanks Tess"

"For what"

"For being here. It means so much"

"Why wouldn't I. You're my best friend" Tess said, hugging her.

**She was scared,  
Lost in the dark.  
Falling Apart,  
I can't survive,  
With you by my side.  
We're gonna be alright.  
This is what happens when two worlds collide.**

Mitchie smiled, getting up on stage for the first time since Shane died "I want to dedicate this song to my best friend, Tess, who was here for me when I went through a really hard time"

Mitchie sang her heart out. Tess stood in the audience, singing along. After the concert, she ran up to her "Mitchie, you know that Shane is always watching over you"

Mitchie smiled "I know, It's been a year. I think, he wants me to move on, because Nate's been showing some interest me"

"Like?"

"Like he asked me out and I said yes"

"That's great!" Tess said "He'll always be here. Just keep smiling. Someone very wise told me that"

"Who?"

"You"

"Me?"

"Yeah. When we were 16 and Gavin broke up with me, remember?"

"Oh yeah" Mitchie said, smiling.

**You had your dreams, I have mine.  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
Show me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.  
La dee da dee da  
You had your fears, I was fine.  
Show me what I couldn't find,  
When two different worlds collide.  
When two different worlds collide.**

* * *

A/N: How interesting was that? I know, it was cheesy and it sucks. My songfics always do. But it's getting better. Just read my first one, and then this one. See how much better they are now?


End file.
